His Butler, So Tempting
by xKumikoPhantomhivex
Summary: SebasCiel oneshot xD Please Read and Review


My first Kuroshitsuji one-shot! Remember to Read and Review! xD SebasCiel 4TW, BITCHES! AND THAT MEANS YOU, LADY FUCKING ELIZABETH ETHEL CORDELIA FUCKING MIDFORD! P.S. This is a yaoi lemon, no like, dun read lah.

* * *

**His Butler, So Tempting**

Ciel Phantomhive lay on his bed, aware of his butler still standing next to him, smirking.

"Young Master, are you aware that you moan while sleeping?" Sebastian taunted as his face grew hot. Vivid recollection of his dreams raced through his mind. His thoughts were of Sebastian licking his chest gently, his demonic self belonging to Ciel and Ciel alone.

"Shut up," Ciel muttered as he pulled the covers over him. "Go and do whatever it is you do after I sleep."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said loyal as he left the room.

Ciel lay in his bed, rubbing his own erection, thinking of his demon butler. How was it that he was so hot? So... tempting... He curled himself into a ball as Sebastian's cocky face appeared in his thoughts.

"Sebastian..."

In the corridor, Sebastian graced towards his own bedroom. Not that he slept anyways, demons never slept. As he sat on the edge of his bed, he thought of how his master had often been talking in his sleep, calling softly for him. "Sebas... Sebastian..." he could hear him again.

If it was the demon Ciel Phantomhive wanted, it was the demon his lord would get.

Sebastian re-entered the Earl's room, to see a rather displeased Ciel glaring at him. Though through his blue eyes were happiness at the sight of his butler.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked as his butler simply stated, "You called for me, didn't you?"

Ciel blushed. Had his butler heard all the humiliating moans and erotic thoughts he had of the handsome black-haired demon?

"Shh, you just have to give me the command, young master." Sebastian climbed onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Ciel on the forehead. Ciel grew hotter but didn't break free of the butler's grasp.

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel called, his eyes hungry. The butler's red eyes glowered in lust as he pinned Ciel under him. "Yes, young master?" The boy closed his eyes, "I want… you to… fu... fuck me..."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he pulled Ciel's nightgown off, revealing his master in his naked glory. Sebastian slowly ran his finger down the former's stomach, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"You're... you're still fully clothed..." Ciel started before he threw his head back as Sebastian grinded his clothed arousal against his cock, causing him to moan yet again for this night.

A long and slender finger found itself on Ciel's lips. "Shh," Sebastian's eyes gleamed, "Don't want to let anyone wonder what's going on now do we?"

Sebastian as swiftly as he had said so, stripped off his own butler uniform to reveal himself in his beautiful and perfect body. It's so… huge." Sebastian chuckled and crawled up Ciel's body to kiss the latter, "Argh!" Ciel blushed and gasped in surprise when Sebastian flicked his tongue across the former's lower lip.

Three fingers were showed in front of his eyes as he returned to reality. He lubricated Sebastian's fingers, as Sebastian stroked his arousal quickly yet softly, causing him to pant.

"Do you want me to...?" his butler asked gently as Ciel answered, swallowing, "Sebastian, I order you to." Again, that butler's devilish smirk. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian slowly slid his first finger into Ciel, which made the latter cry out in pain. Sebastian soothed the young master while sliding in and out of the young boy, Ciel moaning in both slight pain and pleasure.

He shoved a second finger in his master and the earl gave a yelp of pain. "Seb-Sebas-Sebastian..." The demon silenced him with a swift kiss before a third finger entered the boy, hitting his prostate accurately.

"A-ARGH! Y-Yes! D-Do that… Seb-Sebastian…!" Ciel moaned out Sebastian's name numerous times and whimpered when the latter pulled his fingers out of the young boy.

"Yesh, my lord," Sebastian slurred as he thrust himself in and out of the boy quickly and forcefully, causing the master to give louder moans. But now he didn't care if others had heard what was happening. He wanted to make his bocchan feel good.

He pressed himself closer to his master, sweat dripping off each other although the weather was rather cooling.

"My lord." Ciel turned to see his butler staring at him.

"Yes?"

"I love you." And with that, Sebastian pressed himself onto the 13 year old boy, who responded accordingly. "I love you too, Sebastian."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! My first yaoi fan-fic here on xD Please Read and Review or even Follow ^^ Thanks for your support!


End file.
